The Birth of Ellestrasza
by Nomistaxi
Summary: Clive, a slum dweller of Stormwind, is dragged onto a strange adventure by an elf girl with a much larger backstory than anyone could have ever imagined... My first fanfic, please rate and review with ways to improve my writing!


Ellwynn Fanfiction

The howling winds sliced through his cheeks like a knife through butter, pushing him back and forth as he looked frantically around the mountain top. Even as he panicked, he knew she'd come back. He trusted in her returning. The scratching of claws and the thudding of sharp hands slamming into the rock above him made him lose his grip. He fell backwards, falling for a few seconds only to slam into a rocky outcrop. He looked up, but the blizzard that was engulfing his field of vision was obscuring his safety. Was the large shadow descending before him not actually there? Was he safe, at home? Was she still here? Questions buzzing in his already taxed mind. What else was there to do besides hide?

There was no time for hiding. A deafening roar tore through the howling winds, piercing his ears as an arrow would a target. Destroying his sense of security, or what little of it was left. He thought she'd come back, but he realised his faith had been placed in the wrong person. The wrong hero. The wrong love. He leapt to his feet, accepting his fate, and sprinted over the edge of the cliff, skydiving into the depths of the mountain passes below.

There was no thud. There was no fall for him. There was the feeling of clawed talons tearing through his armour like paper and crushing his spine, and then nothing.

Nothing at all.

The Dwarven District of Stormwind is considered to be one of the murkiest places on Azeroth, at least in civilised land. Industrial machines play rhythmic tunes, whacking hammers into anvils and pumping steam into the abused air above. Nobody lives there by choice, especially not in Cut-throat Alley, where the thugs stay. It is said that before a regiment of Templar's flushed them out, a group of cultists and murderers would use the alley as a means of meeting to do their foul work. Not even the mark of the Templar's was left in this alley however. All that was left was a slum of homeless, desperate, perhaps even desperate enough to kill to get a way of life.

Sitting in the corner of one of the abandoned shop doors, Clive looked around at the people cautiously. His blanket had been taken the night before, so his small, rusty dagger lay next to him, ready in case anybody felt like attacking him for his pillow. His senses had been trained into perception, especially of the people he shared the alley with, if only to stay safe from harm.

Clive had been living down the Alley for seven months. He found it hard to believe that a man of twenty two years of age cannot find himself a job in the most crowded city in the Alliance, but here he was, sitting squatted in a corner with a scruffy face and a miserable excuse for a bed. He had aspired to be so much more. He had always dreamt of being a great paladin, striking down the scourge, destroying evil and saving the Alliance from harm, all the while looking damn heroic. His daydreams hastily ended when the Cathedral of the Light rejected him for training, and here he was, a slum dweller. Clive the Paladin, a slum dweller.

As Clive reflected on this thought again, one of the few things that had kept him sane, a strange, hooded woman walked through the doorway and into the dark alley. She removed her hood, and looked around, a wide-eyed look about her. Her purple skin complimented her beautiful complexion, and long pointy ears jutted from either side of her head. long, purple hair was tied up in a tidy ponytail behind her head, and she wore an elegant red dress, and to Clive's surprise, she looked around and then narrowed her view down to just him. She walked over like a child, a spring in her step and a grin on her face. She knelt down besides him and looked him dead in the eye.

"The whole of Azeroth and beyond… where would you start?"

Clive blinked. He looked at the elf, and tilted his head, slowly replying;

"…Sorry?"

"Well, not the whole of Azeroth, but more than that… So yes, the whole of Azeroth, and beyond… where would you start?"

"Uhm… I guess Ironforge was nice…?"

The girl jumped up to her feet, and spun to her side, holding her hand out.

"Let's get started then, shall we? Don't want it to get dark, I hear the lights and fires of Ironforge look beautiful in the sunset!"


End file.
